Scarlet Veil
by PlatonicPangolin
Summary: A washed-out private detective living in the slums of Nar Shaddaa is hired by a myserious Jedi to help her track down an old colleague, who she claims could be vital to the Republic war effort. The problem: this colleague is currently hidden somewhere within the isolated Adebra system, which is fortified by a near-impenetrable Imperial blockade known as the "Scarlet Veil".
1. Intro: Credits & Condors

**SOME NOTES:** First of all, I'm sorry about the bad formatting. This was written as a screenplay, and it didn't transfer well to doc manager, so I had to go through and adjust it all by hand. Thus, there's bound to be some errors. Secondly, this is mostly just an outlet for me to practice my screenwriting skills, so feel free to critique the hell out of it. My main goal here is to improve, so I'm grateful for any feedback whatsoever (and please, be as rude or profane as you'd like. I'm a big boy, I can handle it). Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Star Wars: Scarlet Veil**

 **A Star Wars: The Old Republic Fan Story**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

It is more than three thousand years before the battle of Yavin IV. The galaxy is in the midst of a COLD WAR between the Old Republic and the Sith Empire.

A decade ago, the isolated star system ADEBRA fell under the oppressive control of a mysterious Sith lord known as DARTH IVARIUS. Ivarius used Adebra's shipyards to build himself a powerful fleet, fortifying the system with a nigh-impenetrable blockade known to the galaxy as the SCARLET VEIL.

Now, the Republic has all but given up any hope of reclaiming the system, and the Empire turns a blind eye to Ivarius' harsh rule. However, one group of freedom fighters from within the system itself, the CONDORS, continue to wage war against the Sith lord's tyranny…

 **INTRO**

 **EXT.** **SPACE,** **ADEBRA** **SYSTEM**

A small probe droid streaks across the black void of space. The only source of light apart from the twinkling white stars is the flashing red light atop the probe droid's antenna. The droid zooms towards a large Harrower-class Imperial dreadnought. As it nears the vessel, it is captured by a tractor beam, which slowly pulls it into one of the ship's many hangar bays.

 **INT. HANGAR BAY,** **STAR** **DESTROYER,** **ADEBRA** **SYSTEM**

Once inside, the tractor beam disables, and the probe droid falls to the hangar bay floor with a loud THUNK. An inspection officer approaches, flanked by an Imperial soldier. The officer kneels down next to the probe droid and examines it.

 **INSPECTION OFFICER**

Hmm. Appears to be defunct.

 **IMPERIAL SOLDIER**

Doesn't surprise me. We've found a handful of these stray buggers around the system lately. All broken.

 **INSPECTION OFFICER**

How many, exactly?

 **IMPERIAL SOLDIER**

Dunno. Four, five?

 **INSPECTION OFFICER**

Strange. Someone must have sent them out here.

 **IMPERIAL SOLDIER**

(Shrugging)

Maybe they just wanted to get rid of a few worthless probes.

 **INSPECTION OFFICER**

Maybe. Guess we'd best salvage it, at least.

The inspection officer stands and turns around, beckoning to a crewman nearby. On the ground, the probe droid's antenna light starts to flash faster and faster. The soldier notices this and watches it curiously.

 **INSPECTION OFFICER**

Get this thing to salvage, crewman.

 **CREWMAN**

Aye-aye, sir.

 **INSPECTION OFFICER**

Do the same with any more of these things that show up. Let's stop wasting...

The inspection officer's voice fades out as the probe droid's antenna light begins flashing rapidly. The watching soldier's gaze turns from curiosity to suspicion, then to realization, and finally, to horror.

 **IMPERIAL SOLDIER**

HIT THE DECK!

The soldier dives, tackling the inspection officer. Suddenly, the probe droid explodes in a blinding flash of light that consumes most of the hangar bay, including the people and fighter ships inside. The hangar's force field dissipates, and blasts of fire and debris spew out of it and into the cold vacuum of space. As repair crews rush into the demolished hangar bay and the ship's emergency alarms flash soundlessly in the background, a scorched piece of the probe droid floats amongst the rubble. Engraved on it is the image of a dark blue bird, its jagged wings spread wide...


	2. Fists & Fires

**PART I**

 **INT. RUN-DOWN APARTMENT, NAR SHADDAA - EVENING**

THATCHER CORDELL wakes up. He is laying shirtless in the bed of his messy apartment. Visible through the large window next to his bed, the dazzling skyline of Nar Shaddaa is outlined against the dark ruby sky. Thatcher sits up and rubs his eyes, visibly exhausted. He sighs and rolls out of bed, walking across his room and through the door to his small bathroom. He washes his face in the sink and then gazes at himself in the mirror. He is ruggedly handsome, with ruffled brown hair and dark brown eyes. Stubble runs across his face, and he is sporting a black left eye. He taps the door of the drug cabinet next to the sink and it automatically slides open, revealing numerous bottles of medicine and pills. He takes out a bottle of bacta cream and a roll of gauze. He squirts some of the cream into his hand, then rubs it on the bruise around his eye. It fades significantly, but remains visible. Thatcher then looks to his right hand, which is wrapped in a white bandage. He unwinds the bandage and peels it off, applies cream to his heavily bruised knuckles, and then re-wraps it with the gauze. Finally, he puts both the bacta cream and the gauze roll back into the cabinet and closes it. He then posts his hands on the sink and stares at himself in the mirror for another moment, then lets out a tired sigh and drops his gaze. Suddenly, the sound of a roaring crowd begins to rise in the background.

JUMP CUT TO:

 **INT.** **WAREHOUSE,** **NAR SHADDAA** **SLUMS** **-** **NIGHT**

A clenched fist slams into Thatcher's face, and he stumbles backwards as blood spews from his mouth. In front of him, a large weequay, his opponent, laughs, taunting him. Thatcher shakes his head and swings a right hook at the weequay, who dodges it with ease and swats Thatcher's arm away, pushing him into the crowd surrounding them. Thatcher collides with a spectating rodian, who then shoves him back towards the weequay. Thatcher wipes the blood from his mouth and raises his fists, and the weequay does the same, though it is clear he is not at all worried. The weequay swings and Thatcher ducks under it, then jabs the weequay hard in the face. The crowd boos as the weequay staggers. The alien retaliates by swinging blindly with anger, and Thatcher deflects it before delivering another heavy blow to his opponent's leathery face. Blood leaks from the weequay's nose, and he is visibly furious. Thatcher takes another frustrated swing at the large alien, but this time the weequay ducks it and delivers a brutal uppercut to Thatcher's jaw. Thatcher drops to the ground, landing hard on his bottom. The weequay laughs and raises his arms in triumph, and the crowd cheers before dispersing, leaving Thatcher alone on the ground, nursing his bruised chin. An older man, GORNALDO, walks up from behind him, holding a shirt and jacket in his arm. He extends a hand to Thatcher to help him up, but Thatcher waves it off and stands up by himself.

 **GORNALDO**

Really gave you a beating.

 **THATCHER**

I know. I was there.

 **GORNALDO**

Least you got a few good hits in.

Thatcher takes the shirt and jacket from Gornaldo, pulling them on. He runs his hands through his sweaty hair and spits blood on the ground.

 **GORNALDO**

Come here. Look at me.

Gornaldo cups Thatcher's face in his hand, studying his bloody lip and swollen eye. He shakes his head.

 **GORNALDO**

You know, I really didn't know it was possible, but I think that weequay made you even uglier.

 **THATCHER**

Piss off. Let's see you square up with a guy that big.

 **GORNALDO**

Luckily, I don't have to. My fighting days are long over.

He lets go of Thatcher's face. Thatcher pulls a cigarra out from his jacket pocket and sticks the tip in his mouth, then lights the other end.

 **GORNALDO**

You know, you're costing me a lot of money, kid.

 **THATCHER**

I'm not a kid, Gornaldo. I'm thirty-two.

 **GORNALDO**

What a funny coincidence. That's just about the number of fights you've lost in the past thirty-three matches.

 **THATCHER**

You're exaggerating.

 **GORNALDO**

Maybe a little bit, Thatcher, but not as much as I'd like. I can't afford to keep buying into these bouts if you're going to keep losing them. There's no performance pay in underground fighting. If you don't win, we take home nothing.

 **THATCHER**

I'm aware.

 **GORNALDO**

Good. It's why I've decided to put you off for awhile.

Thatcher exhales, choking slightly on the smoke.

 **THATCHER**

What? Gornaldo, you're kidding.

 **GORNALDO**

I wish I was.

 **THATCHER**

I need the money.

 **GORNALDO**

We're not making any money! And look at you. Black eye, bruised nose, busted lip. And not all of those are from this fight, either. You're getting your ass kicked faster than the bacta can patch you up.

 **THATCHER**

Gornaldo...

 **GORNALDO**

No, Thatcher. Go home. Get rest. Talk to me in a month or so. We'll see how you're doing by then.

 **THATCHER**

Great. And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?

 **GORNALDO**

Find other work. Aren't you supposed to be some kind of private eye?

 **THATCHER**

Private eyes don't get a lot of business on Nar Shaddaa. Most of the time, people here end up dying before the case is over.

 **GORNALDO**

Well, I'm sure you'll find something.

 **THATCHER**

Yeah. Probably not. Take care, Gornaldo.

Thatcher turns and walks away. Gornaldo calls after him.

 **GORNALDO**

It's for your own good, kid.


	3. Jazz & Jobs

**EXT.** **ALLEYWAY,** **NAR** **SHADDAA** **-** **NIGHT**

Thatcher slams the warehouse door shut behind him and walks down the alleyway. He takes one last, long pull on his cigarra and then drops it, stomping it out with his boot and jamming his hands in his jacket pockets. Unbeknownst to him, walking in silence a little ways behind him is a darkly cloaked figure. It continues to follow him as Thatcher walks through the streets of the city, heading towards a small dive bar a few blocks away, which a neon sign out front labels as the TOASTED GIZKA.

 **INT.** **THE** **TOASTED** **GIZKA** **-** **NIGHT**

Thatcher enters through the door of the Toasted Gizka and walks inside, seating himself on a stool at the bar. Light jazz plays over the sound system. The bartender, a rusted protocol droid, turns to him.

 **BARTENDER DROID**

HELLO, AND WELCOME TO THE TOASTED GIZKA, NAR SHADDAA'S PREMIERE NIGHTLIFE PUB. ALL DRINKS ARE TWENTY PERCENT OFF EVERY PRIMEDAY AND ZHELLDAY BETWEEN THE HOURS OF-

 **THATCHER**

Just whiskey, rustbucket. Corellian.

 **BARTENDER DROID**

ICE OR NO ICE?

 **THATCHER**

Ice.

The droid turns and waddles away. Thatcher glances down the bar. To his right, a rowdy group of spacers laugh and spill their drinks as they tell vulgar stories about past lovers. To his left, a shady pair of twi'leks cast him a stern glare. The droid returns with the whiskey and places it on the counter in front of Thatcher. However, Thatcher doesn't drink any. Instead, he twirls the glass around with his right hand, staring into the golden liquid as he massages his aching temples. Suddenly, the cloaked figure that was following him appears in the nearest seat to his right, between him and the spacers.

 **CLOAKED FIGURE**

Not going to drink your whiskey?

Thatcher, startled, abruptly turns to face the figure. Under the cloak, he sees a young, pale-skinned woman, her face marked with symmetrical violet designs under her watery blue eyes. Strands of curly white hair dangle in front of her forehead.

 **THATCHER**

Maybe I will, maybe I won't. What's it to you?

 **CLOAKED FIGURE**

I've been looking for you.

 **THATCHER**

Have you now?

The woman nods.

 **THATCHER**

Ah, okay. And, uh, just who the hell are you, exactly?

 **CLOAKED FIGURE**

My name is SANYA JAX. I have need of your services.

 **THATCHER**

Sanya. Right. Well, if you're looking for a fighter, Mrs. Sanya, I just got fired. So...

 **SANYA**

Not that kind of service. A private service.

 **THATCHER**

Oh? I see. Well, I'm actually not available at the moment, but you'll wanna try the red light district. You should find plenty of private services the-

 **SANYA**

Are you purposely being an idiot, or are you genuinely this clueless?

Thatcher laughs and knocks back some of the whiskey.

 **THATCHER**

Sometimes, lady, even I'm not sure anymore.

Sanya Jax sighs.

 **SANYA**

You are a private investigator, are you not?

 **THATCHER**

Something of that sort.

 **SANYA**

Well, I need something privately investigated.

 **THATCHER**

Good for you. I don't work for free.

 **SANYA**

Obviously. I'm more than willing to pay you.

 **THATCHER**

How much are we talking?

 **SANYA**

Forty thousand. Standard galactic credits.

Thatcher drops the glass. It lands upright on the counter with a loud clang, and a bit of whiskey splashes out. From off-screen, the bartender droid calls out, "PLEASE BE CAREFUL WITH BEVERAGE GLASSES".

 **THATCHER**

You're joking.

 **SANYA**

I've never been fond of jokes.

 **THATCHER**

Forty grand's a lot of money for one job.

 **SANYA**

I know. Suffice it to say it's a big job.

 **THATCHER**

Mind telling me what it is?

 **SANYA**

I have a feeling you're not going to like it.

Thatcher rubs his bruised chin.

 **THATCHER**

I'm used to taking jobs I don't like. Trust me.

 **SANYA**

(Taking a deep breath)

I need to run the Scarlet Veil.

Immediately, without saying a word, Thatcher turns and gets up from his seat. He strides towards the door as the bartender droid calls after him, "HALT. PLEASE PROVIDE PAYMENT FOR BEVERAGE". Sanya quickly gets up and follows him out.

 **EXT.** **NAR** **SHADDAA** **STREETS** **-** **NIGHT**

 **SANYA**

Mr. Cordell! Wait!

 **THATCHER**

(Without turning around)

How the hell do you know my name?

Sanya catches up to him and walks alongside him, matching his quick stride.

 **SANYA**

I can explain. Please, I need your help.

 **THATCHER**

Not a chance. Do you have any idea what you're asking?

 **SANYA**

I do. Trust me. I know what happened to you there. On Adebra IV.

 **THATCHER**

You don't know anything.

 **SANYA**

I do. I know you went by a different name then, too. Rhys Fellin. I also know that what happened there is in the past. It doesn't matter now. What matters now is that I need your help-

Thatcher stops dead in the street.

 **THATCHER**

No, you mean what happened there doesn't matter to you. But it sure as hell matters to me. And just who do you think you are, anyway? How do you know these things?

 **SANYA**

I have my sources. Please, I can tell you everything once you-

 **THATCHER**

Forget it, lady. It's not happening. Get lost.

 **SANYA**

I have no one else to turn to. Not only do I need your skill set, but you're one of the few people who's ever run the Veil and lived. I need your help if I'm going to make it through.

 **THATCHER**

First of all, you're not going to make it through the Veil. Ever. So get that idea out of your head, because it's foolish. Secondly, I didn't run it.

 **SANYA**

Yes you did. I know you did. My sources very clearly say Rhys Fellin-

 **THATCHER**

Exactly. Rhys Fellin ran it. Not me. And I hate to break it to you, but Rhys Fellin died about eight years ago.

 **SANYA**

Strange. That's also around the time the name 'Thatcher Cordell' began showing up.

 **THATCHER**

Hmm. That is strange. Bye.

Thatcher turns and starts walking away again, heading towards a taxi pad down the street.

 **SANYA**

Mr. Cordell, please. Forty thousand. We'll even pay it all in advance.

 **THATCHER**

Who's 'we'?

 **SANYA**

My associates. We're all counting on you.

 **THATCHER**

Well, that's too bad for your associates.

They reach the taxi pad. Thatcher flicks a credit chit to the service droid and climbs into the speeder taxi.

 **THATCHER**

Upper Kintos district.

 **SERVICE DROID**

AFFIRMATIVE. PLEASE KEEP ALL BODY PARTS INSIDE THE SPEEDER AT ALL TIMES.

 **SANYA**

Mr. Cordell...

Thatcher ignores her. The speeder taxi takes off into the sky, leaving Sanya standing alone in the street below.


	4. Sith & Sith

**INT.** **PRIVATE** **OBSERVATION** **ROOM,** **STAR** **DESTROYER** **ABRAXAS** **-** **ADEBRA** **SYSTEM**

GRAND MOFF WINSPEAK paces impatiently around the observation room. He stops to gaze out of the viewport, staring at the vast fleet of ships in formation around the Abraxas. Eventually, the door behind him slides open, and a pair of soldiers enter the room. They are clad head-to-toe in the standard black Imperial body armor.

 **SOLDIER 1**

LORD IVARIUS is ready to meet you now, sir.

 **WINSPEAK**

I should hope so. Stars know I've waited long enough in here. Bloody Sith. Think the whole galaxy revolves around them.

 **SOLDIER 1**

Please watch what you say, sir. Lord Ivarius will not take kindly to disrespect.

 **WINSPEAK**

To blazes with what Lord Ivarius does and doesn't take kindly to. He thinks he alone owns this system, but he wouldn't be anywhere without us, now would he? Well, what are we waiting for?

He follows the soldiers through the door and down a long hallway until they reach a turbolift. The soldiers step aside as the turbolift doors open, leaving it empty for Winspeak.

 **WINSPEAK**

Not coming along?

 **SOLDIER 2**

Ivarius has requested this to be a private meeting, sir.

 **WINSPEAK**

(Dismissively)

Fine. So be it.

Winspeak enters the turbolift and the doors hiss shut behind him. The lift immediately shoots upward, ascending through the ship before coming to an abrupt halt. After a brief moment, the doors slide open again.

 **INT.** **SITH** **COMMAND CAPSULE,** **STAR** **DESTROYER** **ABRAXAS**

Winspeak steps out of the turbolift and into the command room. It is dark inside, with the only light coming from the viewport in the back of the room and the dim red lights emanating from above. In the center of the room, seated cross-legged in a hovering meditation chair, is Darth Ivarius. He is almost completely naked, with only a long, black loincloth tied around his waist. His skin is pale and veined, and deep scars are evident all around his body. Straight gray hair falls from his head, and a thick silver beard covers the lower part of his face. His eyes are closed, and they do not open even after Winspeak enters the room. Off to Ivarius' side, leaning against the wall of the command room, is another Sith, clad in gray and red armor. He appears to be human, though his skin is an odd shade of green, as though he were extremely nauseous. His eyes are a deep red, and he casts a wicked smile at Winspeak, but says nothing. Winspeak rolls his eyes at the peculiar sight of the two Sith. He walks towards Ivarius and gives a feeble bow, clearly forced and insincere.

 **WINSPEAK**

I've arrived, as requested.

There is no response from Ivarius. The Sith leaning against the wall shakes his head. Winspeak ignores him.

 **WINSPEAK**

Hello? Do you hear me?

Suddenly, the air grows murky and dim, and a dead, eerie silence falls across the room. Ivarius' mouth does not move, but a deep, resounding voice suddenly pervades Winspeak's mind, sending chills down his whole body and causing him to wince with discomfort. He clenches his eyes shut and grits his teeth as the voice echoes throughout his mind, immediately causing his head to ache.

 **IVARIUS**

 _Grand Moff Winspeak. You have arrived, indeed. Though it appears you have not yet learned to bow properly._

Winspeak opens one eye ever-so-slightly, peeking out at Ivarius, whose eyes are still completely shut, his mouth still closed.

 **IVARIUS**

 _Perhaps we shall go over a few lessons now?_

Suddenly, Winspeak's whole body contorts, abruptly bending over at the waist, his arms held rigidly at his side, his eyes watering. He is bending over so low that he should not be able to keep his balance, yet his feet remain planted firmly in the ground.

 **WINSPEAK**

I... apologize... my lord...

 **IVARIUS**

 _As you should. And I fully expect you to continue practicing in your spare time, Grand Moff._

Ivarius releases him, and Winspeak crashes to the ground, panting. He slowly hoists himself back up, patting off his uniform and straightening himself, attempting to regain his composure. All this time, Ivarius has remained completely still, almost mistakable for a statue if not for his slow, steady breathing. His eyes and mouth have still not opened. Off to the side, the other Sith is laughing with twisted delight at Winspeak's suffering.

 **WINSPEAK**

Y-yes, I shall be sure to, my lord.

 **IVARIUS**

 _Please, Grand Moff Winspeak. You needn't reply to me using your voice._

 **WINSPEAK**

Of course, my lord. I'm sorry, my lord. I just... dislike the feeling, is all.

 **IVARIUS**

 _I suppose that is understandable. It does take time for the weak-minded to adjust to telepathy, after all._

Winspeak shifts his feet a bit. Uhmyr grins.

 **IVARIUS**

 _I trust you know who I am, Grand Moff. Allow me to introduce you to my apprentice, LORD UHMYR. I suggest you bow to him in the future, as well. He has a much nastier temper than I._

 **WINSPEAK**

I certainly will, my lord.

 **IVARIUS**

 _Very well. I assume you know the reason for my summoning you here._

 **WINSPEAK**

Yes, my lord. The Condors' recent sabotage on the-

 **IVARIUS**

 _Do not refer to them by their petty sobriquet, Grand Moff Winspeak. They are common terrorists, vagrants looking to disrupt the prosperity that I have so generously gifted to them. Nothing more._

 **WINSPEAK**

Yes, of course, my lord. I apologize.

 **IVARIUS**

 _But you are correct, Grand Moff. I did summon you here to discuss the terrorists and their increasingly brazen- and cowardly- attacks on our fleet. It cannot continue. And as my new second-in-command, I bequeath the task of dealing with them to you._

 **WINSPEAK**

Do you believe they are beginning to pose a real threat, my lord?

 **IVARIUS**

 _No, Grand Moff. Not yet. But if their attacks continue without appropriate response, they could cut an opening through our blockade, which would open the door to the Republic. And that, we cannot allow to happen._

 **WINSPEAK**

The blockade? I-impossible, my lord. The Scarlet Veil is the most well-fortified blockade in the galaxy. No band of guerrilla fighters could hope to pierce it.

 **IVARIUS**

 _Do not grow overconfident. The Veil is impressive, indeed, but no defense is truly invulnerable. A blockade is nothing more than a house of cards. If one piece falls, the whole structure will crumble. If these pests are not dealt with, and quickly, the Veil could very well be at risk._

 **WINSPEAK**

Understood, my lord. I will see to these terrorists immediately.

 **IVARIUS**

 _Good. The Adebra system belongs to me now, Grand Moff. Not the Republic. Not even the Empire. And certainly not a ragtag band of unwashed cohorts._

 **WINSPEAK**

Agreed, my lord.

 **IVARIUS**

 _Your agreement means little to me, Grand Moff, so long as I have your obedience._

 **WINSPEAK**

You do, of course, my lord. And it shall not falter.

 **IVARIUS**

 _I hope not, Grand Moff Winspeak. Lest you should end up like your dear predecessor here, Grand Moff Vinyan. And judging by the look he is giving you right now, I would say he is concerned for you as well._

Winspeak opens his eyes, scanning the room around him, but no one besides Ivarius and Uhmyr appears to be present. Then, slowly, Winspeak turns his gaze upwards. Above him, pinned against the ceiling, is the wide-eyed, open-mouthed, decomposing corpse of Grand Moff Vinyan. Pinned to the ceiling around him are numerous other dead officers: Vinyan's predecessors. Most of them are nothing but skeletons by now, held together only through Ivarius' use of the Force. Winspeak let out an audible gulp. Uhmyr cackles loudly, relishing the sight of Winspeak's fear, and for the first time, Ivarius' face moves ever so slightly; his mouth remains closed, but his lips twist into a chilling smile.

 **IVARIUS**

 _We understand each other. Good. Go now, Grand Moff. And see to our terroristic avian friends._

Suddenly, the air in the room begins to clear, and Winspeak takes a deep breath as he feels the dark presence withdraw from his mind. Shaking, he bows deeply to the Sith lord with the best form he can muster, then turns and strides quickly back to the turbolift. Even after Winspeak has left, Uhmyr continues to cackle gleefully, while Ivarius remains sitting completely still in his meditation chair.


	5. Hookers & Hutts

**INT.** **RUN-DOWN** **APARTMENT,** **NAR** **SHADDAA** **-** **NIGHT**

Thatcher opens the door to his apartment and walks inside, closing it behind him. He turns on the lights. Almost immediately, he draws a blaster from his hip holster and aims it towards his bed, on which a twi'lek woman is currently sitting. She is scantily clothed, revealing her slender form and lilac-colored skin. She, too, is hoisting a blaster, her's aimed directly at Thatcher's head. On her face is a coy, playful grin.

 **TWI'LEK**

Well, well. Getting slower with old age, it seems. A few years ago and I'd already be riddled with blaster holes.

Thatcher grunts and holsters his blaster.

 **THATCHER**

Wanna tell me how you got in here?

The twi'lek smirks.

 **TWI'LEK**

That's it? No playful remark? No running into my arms? No "Oh, Nomi, how my heart has ached for you constantly since last we parted"?

Thatcher simply stares at her, an exasperated expression on his face. NOMI VA'SUUL groans and releases her hold on the blaster's grip, but keeps her finger in the trigger guard, so that the gun dangles loosely from her finger.

 **NOMI**

You really are getting old.

 **THATCHER**

Will you please tell me how you got in here?

 **NOMI**

Thatcher, you use the same passcode for everything. You always have. You're a very predictable man.

 **THATCHER**

(Giving a forced grin)

Thank you. I appreciate it. Really.

Nomi bows her head sarcastically. Thatcher shrugs off his jacket and tosses it on the couch, then walks into the bathroom. He taps the cabinet next to the sink, opening it, and once again pulls out the bacta cream. In the bedroom, Nomi gets up off the bed, drops the blaster on the nightstand, and heads over to join him in the bathroom. She walks up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder, gazing at their reflections in the mirror.

 **NOMI**

Fighting again, I see. You really shouldn't ruin your handsome face so much, you know. It's the only thing I actually like about you.

 **THATCHER**

(Rubbing bacta cream on his face)

And here I always thought it was my winning personality. What are you doing on Nar Shaddaa?

 **NOMI**

Sheesh, questions, questions. You'd think you'd just shut up and be happy to see me.

 **THATCHER**

Sorry. It's just that you're the second unexpected surprise I've had to deal with tonight, and this time I actually want some answers.

 **NOMI**

Ooh, what was the first surprise? Tell me.

 **THATCHER**

Not until you tell me what you're doing here. I thought you had a good thing going on Coruscant.

 **NOMI**

I missed you, Thatcher. Desperately.

 **THATCHER**

I'm sure. But all the love in the world couldn't tear Nomi Va'Suul away from a steady flow of credits.

 **NOMI**

You know me so well.

 **THATCHER**

Tell me why you're here.

Nomi lets go of him and strides gracefully back into the bedroom, laying back on the couch. She picks up a pack of Thatcher's cigarras lying on the coffee table, pulls one out and lights it, then proceeds to smoke it.

 **NOMi**

(Exhaling smoke)

Oh, you know. Just needed a change of pace. Coruscant gets much too dull after awhile.

 **THATCHER**

That's not gonna work, Nomi. Tell me the truth.

Nomi sighs, waving her hand nonchalantly.

 **NOMI**

Fine. I'm here to do business with the hutts.

Thatcher walks out of the bathroom, some of the bacta cream still smeared on his face.

 **THATCHER**

What?! Did the big city lights fry your brain?

 **NOMI**

Oh, don't be rude, Thatcher.

 **THATCHER**

Nomi, working for the Hutt Cartel is no joke. Especially not on Nar Shaddaa. You'll get eaten alive out here.

 **NOMI**

I can handle myself, thank you.

 **THATCHER**

I've no doubt. But the slugs don't exactly treat their prostitutes nicely. And they definitely don't play fair.

 **NOMI**

It's better money. The hutts take a bigger cut, sure, but my rates will be much higher if I'm working for the Cartel. At the end of the day, I'll be making twice what I did on Coruscant.

 **THATCHER**

You'll also be a slave, Nomi. You'll work for them until the day you die. And it'll only be a matter of time before you're pulled off the streets and chained to Ommgar by the neck.

 **NOMI**

Aww, you think I'm pretty enough to be Ommgar's personal girl?

 **THATCHER**

This isn't a joke, Nomi.

 **NOMI**

Thatcher, as much as I appreciate your looking out for me, I'm a big girl. Capable of making my own big decisions. This is something I want to do.

 **THATCHER**

I'm just not sure you fully understand what you could be getting yourself into. Your attitude's not gonna mesh well with the hutts. You're too stubborn for your own good. And the hutts don't like their hookers stubborn.

 **NOMI**

Then I guess I'll just have to find that out the hard way. Because my mind's already set on it.

Thatcher sighs.

 **THATCHER**

Fine. But don't come crying to me when Ommgar decides to make you gundark food. I've had more than my share of run-ins with those assholes.

Thatcher turns and heads back into the bathroom while Nomi gazes out the window, stroking her lekku with her spare hand. After a moment, Thatcher reemerges, his face cleaned. He collapses on the couch next to Nomi, laying his head on her bare stomach. She takes her hand off her lekku and runs it through his ruffled hair.

 **NOMI**

I do appreciate it, you know. And I did miss you.

 **THATCHER**

It's been a long time. Almost a year.

 **NOMI**

Don't pretend you haven't been counting the days.

 **THATCHER**

Are you kidding me? I've been counting every second.

 **NOMI**

Oh, I'm sure. So what was your other surprise tonight?

 **THATCHER**

Oh, nothing exciting. Just some crazy lady with a death wish.

 **NOMI**

What'd she want with you?

 **THATCHER**

A job. Doesn't matter now. I respectfully declined.

 **NOMI**

Planning to keep ruining your face for money?

 **THATCHER**

Not anymore. Gornie laid me off.

 **NOMI**

That old fart? Why not just enter as an independent?

 **THATCHER**

It'd drive me broke. You have any idea how expensive buy-ins are here?

 **NOMI**

Hmm.

 **THATCHER**

(Yawning)

Speaking of, what's your going rate these days?

 **NOMI**

Oh, you couldn't afford me.

 **THATCHER**

Thought I had a lover's discount.

 **NOMI**

Those days are long over, Cordell. Said so yourself.

 **THATCHER**

(Yawning again and closing his eyes)

'Cordell'? We on a last-name basis now, Va'Suul?

 **NOMI**

I just think it's a prettier name than 'Thatcher'. I've always said that.

 **THATCHER**

(Beginning to doze off)

Yeah, well, I think you're a... prettier... than...

Thatcher falls asleep. Nomi looks down at him and smiles, holding the cigarra loosely between her fingers.

 **NOMI**

(Sarcastically)

Your charm never fails to impress me, Thatcher Cordell.

FADE OUT


	6. Injuries & Incentives

FADE IN TO:

 **INT. RUN-DOWN APARTMENT, NAR SHADDAA - MORNING**

Thatcher opens his eyes. He is still laying on the couch, though Nomi is gone. He sighs.

 **EXT. APARTMENT COMPLEX, UPPER KINTOS DISTRICT - AFTERNOON**

Thatcher descends the stairs outside his apartment and turns into the street. As he walks, he reaches into his open trench coat and pulls out a flask of whiskey, taking a sip before tucking it back in. As he heads down the street, He notices what seems to be large figures watching him from the shadows, though none of them look like they could be Sanya. Thatcher ignores them and continues walking. It's not until one of the large figures steps out in front of him in an alleyway that he realizes he is in trouble. It is the weequay he fought yesterday. His nose is bandaged.

 **WEEQUAY**

We meet again, lee-tle hooman man.

 **THATCHER**

So we do. Nice to see you.

Thatcher turns and begins walking back the other way, but finds his path blocked by another alien, this time the rodian he was shoved into at the fight. The rodian shakes his head and points a small blaster at Thatcher. Thatcher turns back to face the weequay.

 **THATCHER**

What's this about? You won the fight, fair and square. Now piss off.

 **WEEQUAY**

Not done yet. Lee-tle hooman man try hoo-mili-ate Horam. Break nose. Now Horam break lee-tle hooman man.

The weequay takes a step towards Thatcher, cracking his knuckles, and Thatcher takes a step backwards, feeling his back press against the barrel of the rodian's gun. Thatcher grits his teeth and slowly puts his hand on the grip of his holstered blaster.

 **THATCHER**

Now, now, Horam, take it easy. It was a fair fight. Nothing personal.

The weequay shakes his head, grinning sadistically.

 **WEEQUAY**

No good enuff. Say good-night, lee-tle hooman man.

As the weequay prepares to throttle him, Thatcher lashes out backwards with his right leg, kicking the rodian in the shin. The alien cries out in pain and stumbles. Thatcher seizes the opportunity and spins on his heel, out of the way of the charging weequay. At the same time, he draws his blaster and quickly shoots the rodian in his hand with impeccable accuracy, causing him to drop the gun and recoil in pain. The weequay turns to face Thatcher, but Thatcher levels the blaster at his head.

 **THATCHER**

Take another step, and we'll see how well that leather hide of yours fares against blaster bolts.

The weequay stops, but to Thatcher's surprise, he begins to laugh. Visibly confused, Thatcher tries to figure out what he's laughing about, then realizes a moment too late that the weequay is not laughing at him, but rather what's behind him. Thatcher spins around and is immediately pistol-whipped in the side of the head by a third alien, a large rattataki with numerous piercings in his face. Thatcher falls and hits the ground hard, dropping his blaster. He glances up at the weequay and the rattataki, who are standing over him, the weequay still laughing.

 **WEEQUAY**

Nighty-night, hooman! Nighty-night!

Just then, the sound of something igniting is heard in the background, following by a low humming noise. The aliens turn. Standing before them is none other than Sanya Jax, a pale blue double-bladed lightsaber held by her side.

 **SANYA**

Leave. Now.

The aliens hesitate, then the rattataki raises his blaster and fires a bolt at Sanya. Sanya easily deflects the bolt back at the rattataki, who drops dead. Enraged, the weequay charges at her, but with one quick, fluid sweep of her lightsaber, the alien brute trips over his newly-severed left leg and falls to the ground. The rodian, still clutching his injured hand, backs away slowly and then scampers off. Sanya switches off her lightsaber and tucks it into her belt. Stunned, Thatcher clambers to his feet and stares at her.

 **THATCHER**

Could've mentioned you were a Jedi.

 **SANYA**

The timing wasn't appropriate. Not yet. But now I was forced to act.

 **THATCHER**

I could've handled them just fine by myself.

 **SANYA**

(Nodding)

I'm sure.

Thatcher walks over to his discarded blaster and picks it up, tucking it into back into his holster.

 **THATCHER**

Besides, thought I told you to get lost.

 **SANYA**

I hoped we could talk further about my preposition.

 **THATCHER**

We can't.

 **SANYA**

Even now that you know I am a Jedi? Clearly my intentions are honorable.

 **THATCHER**

Never doubted it. Nor did I care. I just don't want to be involved, that's all.

 **SANYA**

And you are not even curious as to why a Jedi might need to run the Scarlet Veil?

 **THATCHER**

I'll admit, it's puzzling. I thought the Republic had abandoned all hope of taking back that system years ago.

 **SANYA**

They did. I'm not looking to liberate it. I'm looking for someone currently trapped inside it. Someone vital to the war effort. That's the second reason I need you. Once I get through the Veil, I'll need a professional's help in order to find him.

 **THATCHER**

Guess you're doubly outta luck, then. Thanks for the help.

Thatcher turns to walk away.

 **SANYA**

Perhaps. Though I think I have an incentive for you. Something that might make you change your mind.

 **THATCHER**

I already told you, lady, you can take your forty thousand and shove it-

 **SANYA**

It's not credits.

 **THATCHER**

Then what is it?

 **SANYA**

Clemency. A complete pardon.

Thatcher doesn't answer, but puts his hands on his hips and sighs.

 **SANYA**

You need it, don't you? It's why you're stuck on this vile moon to begin with.

 **THATCHER**

I'm just getting a little tired of you knowing everything about me, 'Jedi'.

 **SANYA**

Your criminal record, Mr. Cordell, is not exactly classified information. Seems you had a lot of association with the Black Sun criminal organization. Convicted of four counts of smuggling illicit contraband, two counts of taking part in an illegal card-rigging operation, and one count of assisting in a criminal raid on a Coruscanti warehouse, which led to the destruction of over two hundred thousand credits' worth of Republic property.

 **THATCHER**

Most of which was by accident.

 **SANYA**

Nonetheless, it's quite the record. More than enough to put you away for a very long time.

 **THATCHER**

You've done your research, lady. Why do you even want me? Seems you know full well what happened on Adebra IV.

 **SANYA**

I told you. Because I need you. I've no hope of running the Veil without you. And I don't believe what happened on that planet was your fault.

Thatcher whirls around to face her, pointing his finger at her face.

 **THATCHER**

It was absolutely my fault. I'm the one who gave the word. It's my burden to bear.

 **SANYA**

Fine. So be it. I'm not asking you to stay there. I'm asking you to take me there, help me find someone, and then take me back out. Do that, and you get your life back. With some extra credits to spare.

 **THATCHER**

Just one problem, lady. You still think it's possible to get through that blockade.

 **SANYA**

I do. You did it.

 **THATCHER**

Once. With a whole lotta help. And a whole lotta luck.

 **SANYA**

But you know it's possible. You served with the Imperial forces there. You know both the layout of the blockade, and how to exploit their scanning systems. It's what got you through the first time, it is not?

 **THATCHER**

That was eight years ago. A lot's probably changed.

 **SANYA**

Maybe. Maybe not. But any upper hand we can possibly get is invaluable.

 **THATCHER**

Why do you need to go there so bad? Who is it you're looking for?

 **SANYA**

I told you. Someone vital to the war effort.

 **THATCHER**

Who?

 **SANYA**

I'm afraid I can't share their identity.

 **THATCHER**

Oh, is the 'timing not appropriate'?

 **SANYA**

No. It's simply not your business. I just need your help in finding him.

Thatcher sighs again, staring at the ground as Sanya silently watches him. Finally, Thatcher looks up at her.

 **THATCHER**

Fine. But we go right in, find your guy, and go right back out. I want a full Republic pardon, a clean slate. And I want half the money in advance, right now, so that I can at least buy some nice drinks before we get blasted to bits out in the cold void of space.

 **SANYA**

(Nodding)

Fair enough. I'll transfer it to your account right away.

 **THATCHER**

Good. See that you do.

Thatcher begins to walk away. Sanya pulls her hood up over her face and calls after him.

 **SANYA**

Where will me meet?

 **THATCHER**

Same bar as before, the Toasted Gizka. Tonight. If you're not there by eight, you'll never find me again.


	7. Crooks & Cages

**EXT. STAR CLUSTER CASINO, NAR SHADDAA - AFTERNOON**

The black-and-yellow speeder taxi touches down on the landing pad and Thatcher climbs out, a cigarra hanging out of his mouth. He puffs it as he walks into the huge casino, heading up the stairs and into the main room. It is bustling with activity, people of all different species playing pazaak or sabacc, or gambling credits away at one of the countless slot machines littered throughout the room. Thatcher turns off into a side door and walks into a large alcove. On the room's right is a long U-shaped couch, on which a wealthy-looking man, JET JOYLOCK, sits amongst a gaggle of nude twi'lek women. On the room's left is a bar, which is empty except for two aliens, Cartel guardsmen both wearing light body armor. Thatcher walks over to the couch and takes a seat opposite the man.

 **JOYLOCK**

Thatcher Cordell! Always a pleasure, my darling friend. What brings you to my humble establishment on this fine, Shaddaaian afternoon?

 **THATCHER**

Hey, Jet. I'm here to pay off my loan.

 **JOYLOCK**

Ah, so soon? Wonderful! Finally come into some money?

 **THATCHER**

You could say that.

 **JOYLOCK**

Wonderful, wonderful. Well, let's get right to it.

Jet Joylock reaches behind a blue-skinned twi'lek on his left and pulls out a small datapad, tapping on it while the red-skinned twi'lek on his right playfully runs her finger down his chest. Thatcher casts a glance over at the Cartel men by the bar.

 **THATCHER**

What's up with the slug goons?

 **JOYLOCK**

(Waving his hand dismissively)

Oh, them? Ignore them. They're here because of the girls. Mighty Ommgar wanted to make sure someone kept an eye on them. As if I was going to steal one. Ha! Like my wife isn't already too much for me to handle.

Thatcher nods and leans back on the couch.

 **JOYLOCK**

Let's see... Eight thousand, plus a thirty percent interest rate, plus a minor one hundred credit inconvenience fee...

 **THATCHER**

Inconvenience fee?

 **JOYLOCK**

As you can see, I'm actually off work right now. This is supposed to be pleasure time.

Thatcher sighs. Joylock finishes tapping on the datapad and then hands it to Thatcher.

 **JOYLOCK**

Still fighting?

 **THATCHER**

I was, until yesterday.

 **JOYLOCK**

Ah. What happened? You get killed?

 **THATCHER**

Lost my sponsor.

 **JOYLOCK**

I see. I'd offer to take his place, were my tastes not too... refined, for such barbaric activities.

 **THATCHER**

We all do what we have to, Jet.

 **JOYLOCK**

Life gets more fun when you do what you want.

Joylock grins coyly at the blue twi'lek girl, who returns his grin with a warm, seductive smile. Thatcher transfers the credits from his account and then hands it back to Joylock, who stuffs it back into the couch behind the blue twi'lek.

 **JOYLOCK**

A pleasure doing business with you, as usual.

 **THATCHER**

Yeah. Always a thrill. If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get a drink.

Thatcher stands up and walks over to the bar, tapping the counter twice. The droid bartender fills up a glass and places it on the counter in front of Thatcher, who immediately knocks some back while the Cartel guardsmen continue their conversation next to him.

 **GUARD 1**

-yeah, that's what I heard. Said some purple-skinned lekky decided to get snappy with Ommgar.

Thatcher looks up, suddenly listening with rapt attention.

 **GUARD 2**

(Chuckling)

Stupid bitch. Can always tell an off-worlder by the way they deal with the hutts. They forget there's no law 'round here.

 **GUARD 1**

Exactly, exactly.

 **GUARD 2**

What'd he do with her?

 **GUARD 1**

Locked her up. Planning to feed her to big Rizo, or so I hear. Make an example for all the other off-world sluts who think they can talk back to Ommgar.

 **GUARD 2**

A damned shame.

 **GUARD 1**

Agreed. 'specially since I heard this one was a right good looker, too. Always the prettiest ones who have the most attitude.

 **THATCHER**

Where'd they lock her up?

 **GUARD 2**

Wha's that now?

The guard looks down the bar at Thatcher.

 **THATCHER**

I said, where'd they lock her up?

 **GUARD 2**

And just who the kriff do you think you are, there, humey?

 **THATCHER**

Okay. I'll ask you one more time. Where did they lock her up?

 **GUARD 2**

Then allow me to retort one more time, humey: kark. Off.

The guard spits in Thatcher's face. Immediately, Thatcher grabs his glass and smashes the alien in the side of the face with it, shattering it. The other guard pushes off the counter and reaches for his blaster. Thatcher dives behind the bar and ducks as the guard fires a few bolts in his direction. The twi'lek entertainers scream and run for the exit as Joylock throws his hands up and backs into the couch.

 **JOYLOCK**

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on?!

Thatcher scurries behind the bar and grabs another bottle. A shot from the guard's blaster strikes the bartender droid square in the chest and it overloads, falling back against the bar with a loud clang. Thatcher throws the bottle in his hand against the far end of the bar, and it shatters on impact. The guard quickly points his weapon towards the noise, and Thatcher leaps out from behind the counter and tackles him. The blaster flies out of his hand, and Thatcher draws his own from his holster and jams the barrel against the guard's neck.

 **GUARD 1**

Relax, relax! I'm sorry!

 **THATCHER**

Where are they holding her?

 **GUARD 1**

O-on a sail barge, the C-C-Crystal Spear. They've got her below deck. It's docked at the Promenade until three, but if you hurry now, you can probably make it.

Thatcher spits in the guard's face and releases him. He holsters his blaster, picks up the guard's dropped one, and tosses it to Joylock, who is visibly shaken. He then sprints out of the room and back towards the taxi pad.

 **INT. CRYSTAL SPEAR, LOWER DECK**

Nomi pounds her fists incessantly against the transparent orange force field wall of her holding cell. A large gamorrean stands guard outside, ignoring her.

 **NOMI**

Let me out! Let me out of here, you fat pig! Shut down this cell right now or I'll-

The gamorrean turns his head towards her and squeaks out a few words in his language. They are clearly rude. Nomi opens her mouth, taken aback.

 **NOMI**

Why, you kriffing green-skinned, good-for-nothing, overblown swine, don't you dare talk to me that way! So help me, if it weren't for this blasted energy field, you'd be-

The gamorrean turns around and calmly presses a button the control panel next to the cell. As soon as Nomi's fists next slam against the cell wall, a jolt of electricity zaps through her body, and she collapses in pain. A deep, gravelly voice is heard from off-screen.

 **VOICE**

Playing rough, are we? Tsk, tsk.

A large man clad in durasteel body armor strides towards the holding cell. The patterns on his armor indicate he is a Mandalorian. He stops near the cell and kneels down, pulling off his helmet to reveal a pale white face. He is bald, with deep amber eyes and the image of a skull tattooed over his face. Nomi looks up at him from where she lies on the ground within the cell, a disgusted look on her face.

 **NOMI**

Kohdo Tane.

KOHDO TANE flashes her an evil grin.

 **KOHDO TANE**

So you do remember me. And here I was worried you'd forgotten our little night together on Coruscant all those years ago. I certainly haven't. It was well worth every credit.

Nomi spits at him, but it immediately dissipates when it hits the force field wall.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Just as wild and spirited as I remember. It's such a shame Ommgar's decided to do away with you. I think you'd make great fun for the boys. With a leash around your neck, that is.

Nomi says nothing, just continues to glare at him. Kohdo Tane stands up and puts his helmet back on, hiding his face behind a V-shaped visor. He extends a gloved finger towards the cell wall and touches it, then quickly yanks his finger away and shakes it. He turns to the guard.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Crank up the intensity. This brat could do with some shock therapy.

Tane turns and walks away. The gamorrean turns back to the control panel and presses a few more buttons. As Nomi watches Tane leave, she lashes her leg out in anger, kicking the cell wall, and then screams with pain as a shock wave surges through her whole body.


	8. Barges & Bombs

**EXT. PROMENADE, NAR SHADDAA - AFTERNOON**

The speeder taxi touches down on the landing pad and Thatcher jumps out before it hits the ground, cursing under his breath. He strides briskly towards the Crystal Spear, which is still docked nearby. When he reaches the boarding ramp, however, his path is blocked by two guards with automatic blaster rifles.

 **SKIFF GUARD 1**

Stop. Identify yourself.

 **THATCHER**

I need to speak witb Ommgar.

 **SKIFF GUARD 1**

Ommgar is not on board. Leave.

A loud roar is heard from the barge. Thatcher looks over the guard's shoulder and spots a large gundark confined within a durasteel cage.

 **THATCHER**

Can't do that. I need to get on this barge.

 **SKIFF GUARD 1**

You're not getting anywhere near this boat. Not without identification.

Frustrated, Thatcher slowly reaches for his blaster, but one of the guards presses the barrel of his rifle against his chest.

 **SKIFF GUARD 1**

Don't even think about it, hotshot. Leave.

Thatcher slowly backs away and continues walking, desperately scanning the barge for another way to get aboard. Unable to find one, he runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

 **THATCHER**

Damn you, Nomi.

Thatcher sighs in defeat and returns to the barge's boarding ramp. The guards block his path once again.

 **SKIFF GUARD 1**

You again? I told ya-

 **THATCHER**

I'll give you a thousand credits each if you let me on this boat. Right now.

The guards hesitate for a moment, clearly taken aback; then, after a moment, they nod.

 **SKIFF GUARD 1**

Deal.

Thatcher reaches into the pocket of his coat and pulls out a credit chit. He hands it to one of the guards and then scoots by them, walking onto the barge. Behind him, the guards bicker over who holds the credit chit.

 **EXT. CRYSTAL SPEAR, MAIN DECK - AFTERNOON**

Thatcher pulls up the collar of his trench coat to mask his face and proceeds towards the rear of the barge. On the deck around him, a party is raging. Most of the guests drink, gamble, and mingle with entertainers. The braver guests stand near the caged gundark, observing the ferocious creature with great curiosity. A handful of Cartel security guards stand watching over the party. A blue twi'lek wearing only a bikini and a slave collar around her neck stops in Thatcher's path, holding out a tray of delicacies.

 **SLAVE GIRL**

Boiled Kordoran eggs?

Thatcher ignores her and continues towards the back of the boat. The slave girl calls after him.

 **SLAVE GIRL**

Hey! Wait! That area's off-limits for guests!

Thatcher quickens his pace and reaches the door to the lower deck. He pulls a small slicer module from his coat and inserts it into the door's control panel, and after a moment, the door clicks and slides open. Thatcher ducks inside and heads down the stairs, emerging into the dimly-lit lower deck.

 **INT. CRYSTAL SPEAR, LOWER DECK**

It is a large, spacious room, littered with cargo crates and deactivated servant droids. At the far side of the room is a row of three glowing energy cells, and inside one lies Nomi. A lone gamorrean stands guard next to her cell. When he sees Thatcher enter the room, he levels his blaster at him, letting out a few questioning grunts. In response, Thatcher yanks out his own blaster and aims it at the gamorrean. The gamorrean fires, but Thatcher sidesteps the shot and shoots one in return. The blast hits the gamorrean square in the chest and he lets out a squeal as he falls to the ground. Nomi whips her head up, looking at Thatcher.

 **NOMI**

Thatcher! Finally.

 **THATCHER**

Shut up. I told you not to try and deal with the hutts.

 **NOMI**

I know, I'm sorry. I've been a naughty, naughty girl. But please get me out of here. I'm getting claustrophobic.

Thatcher shoots the control panel with his blaster and the force field drops. He extends a hand to Nomi, who takes it, and he pulls her up.

 **NOMI**

I love it when you come to my rescue.

 **THATCHER**

I said shut up. We're not out of this yet.

 **KOHDO TANE**

No, you're not. Not by a long shot.

Thatcher and Nomi whirl around, Thatcher leveling his blaster at the voice. Standing across the room is Kohdo Tane, aiming a large scattergun at them with one hand.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Gotta admit, Nomi, I'm impressed. I figured someone like you would find a way out eventually, but this was much sooner than I expected.

 **THATCHER**

(To Nomi)

You know this clown?

 **NOMI**

He was a... client of mine, once.

Tane flashes them a smile.

 **KOHDO TANE**

The best client you've ever had, no doubt.

 **NOMI**

Ha! If there's one thing I know for sure about this guy, Thatcher, it's that he doesn't last very long. We can take him.

Tane narrows his brow, his smile disappearing.

 **KOHDO TANE**

You have a pretty mouth, schutta. It's a shame it's so big.

Tane fires the scattergun, and Thatcher only barely pushes Nomi out of the way in time. Both of them take cover behind a large cargo crate as Tane fires more shots at them from his scattergun, blasting burning holes in the wall behind them. Thatcher blindly returns fire with his blaster, and Tane backs against the stairs. A shot scorches his armor and he curses, stumbling backwards. A moment later, the shooting stops. Thatcher and Nomi remain crouched behind the crate for a moment, then Thatcher pops up, blaster leveled; however, Tane is nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, Thatcher and Nomi move out from behind the crate, Nomi clutching the dead gamorrean's blaster.

 **NOMI**

Where'd he go?

 **THATCHER**

Dunno. Maybe I got him better than I thought.

 **NOMI**

He doesn't strike me as the type to turn tail and run.

 **THATCHER**

Oh, you mean you didn't already know his type? Sounded to me like you guys spent some quality time together.

 **NOMI**

Not now, Thatcher.

 **THATCHER**

Just saying-

 **NOMI**

It's a job. Now let's get out of here.

Thatcher and Nomi run towards the stairs, Thatcher keeping his blaster leveled, scanning for Tane, but he is clearly no longer on the lower deck. The two of them pause at the door to the main deck.

 **THATCHER**

You know they're going to be waiting for us up here, right?

 **NOMI**

I'm counting on it.

Thatcher sighs and pushes open the door.

 **EXT. CRYSTAL SPEAR, MAIN DECK - AFTERNOON**

Thatcher and Nomi hoist their blasters high, ready for combat, but to their surprise, the main deck is completely deserted. Only the gundark, sitting inside its cage and growling quietly, remains. Thatcher and Nomi lower their blasters and look at each other.

 **THATCHER**

Well, then.

 **NOMI**

Well? Let's go!

The two of them hurry towards the boarding ramp; however, the moment they reach it, it automatically retracts into the barge, preventing them from leaving. Thatcher groans.

 **THATCHER**

I knew that was too easy.

They slowly turn around. Above them, on the upper deck at the rear of the barge, Kohdo Tane stands watching them, grinning darkly. He is clutching his shoulder, which is leaking blood from under his charred armor.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Nice shot down there, hero.

 **THATCHER**

(Sarcastically)

Thanks. Personally, I find myself wishing I'd aimed a little higher.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Well, nobody's perfect, right?

Tane looks at Nomi.

 **KOHDO TANE**

I'm sorry I have to do this, sweetheart. I really was looking forward to an encore. But I'm loyal to my boss, and my boss says you gotta be gundark food. So, you're gundark food.

Tane levels his scattergun and fires; however, instead of hitting Thatcher or Nomi, he blasts the control panel on the gundark cage, and the durasteel bars automatically retract, freeing the beast. It takes two monstrous steps out onto the deck and unleashes an ear-splitting roar. It then turns its head towards Thatcher and Nomi, growling.

 **NOMI**

(To Thatcher)

Huh. I guess you were right about the gundark food.

 **THATCHER**

Please be quiet.

The gundark eagerly paws the ground with his left foot, glaring at Thatcher and Nomi. Kohdo Tane chuckles from above.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Get 'em, Rizo.

The gundark charges. Just then, a cloaked figure swings onto the deck from a black cable, then slides to a halt in front of Thatcher and Nomi, facing the charging monster. The figure pulls out a long lightsaber hilt and ignites it, revealing twin pale blue blades.

 **THATCHER**

Oh, great.

The gundark slows when it sees the glowing lightsaber, coming to a stop just in front of Sanya, who stands steadfast in its path.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Who the blazes is this? Nomi, I didn't know you had so many friends.

 **NOMI**

Thatcher, who is this?

 **THATCHER**

(Echoing her words)

A client of mine.

After a moment of hesitation, the gundark resumes its charge. Sanya sidesteps the beast and twirls her lightsaber, tracing a light blue arc through the air. The gundark cries out as it staggers, a glowing cut running along the side of its body. It turns, preparing to charge again. Sanya holds the lightsaber out in front of her with both hands. The gundark rushes forward, and Sanya repeats her action, cutting another long wound into the gundark. This time, though, the beast stumbles forward a few more feet, then collapses onto the deck. Sanya switches off her lightsaber. Above them, Kohdo Tane slowly claps his hands.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Not bad. Not bad at all. I think the use of a lightsaber qualifies as cheating, but I'll let it slide. This time.

 **THATCHER**

(To Sanya)

How did you find us?

 **SANYA**

I haven't stopped following you since this morning.

Thatcher sighs and looks up at Kohdo Tane.

 **THATCHER**

So what now, tough guy? You really gonna dance with a Jedi?

 **KOHDO TANE**

Oh, no. Every respectable warrior knows his limits. But if there's one thing Ommgar hates, it's when pesky glowstick-wielders interfere with his affairs. And he pays well for punishing them. Which means you gotta go, Jedi.

 **SANYA**

You just admitted you would not fight me, Mandalorian.

 **KOHDO TANE**

And so I won't. But Ommgar has plenty of sail barges.

Tane reaches into his belt and pulls out a handful of thermal detonators.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Enjoy your trip on the Crystal Spear.

Tane activates the thermal detonators and drops them at his feet, then blasts off into the sky with his jetpack. Thatcher, Nomi and Sanya dive for cover as the detonators explode, blowing a huge hole in the rear of the barge and pulverizing most of the engines. Sanya's deactivated lightsaber flies out of her hand and off the deck. The barge, out of control, slowly begins careening away from the promenade and down towards the buildings below. Flames spread rapidly across the hull. Nomi and Sanya grab onto the side railing and cling to it, but Thatcher slips and begins sliding down the tilted deck.

 **NOMI**

Thatcher!

At the very last moment, Nomi extends her hand to Thatcher and he manages to catch it in the nick of time, preventing him from falling off the side of the boat.

 **THATCHER**

Son of a _murglak_!

 **NOMI**

We have to get off this thing! It's gonna blow!

 **THATCHER**

Hey, uh, Jedi, can't you use the Force here or something?!

 **SANYA**

No! Not on a ship this large!

The barge soars through the sky, heading towards a tall skyscraper. The deck tilts further, and the gundark's corpse slides past the trio and topples off the side of the barge. Sanya points to a large landing pad extending from the upcoming skyscraper.

 **SANYA**

There! The platform! That's our chance!

 **NOMI**

What?! Are you crazy?! We can't make a jump like that!

 **SANYA**

We're not jumping! Grab on to me!

Thatcher and Nomi clutch tight to Sanya. Sanya pulls a small harpoon gun from her belt.

 **NOMI**

I'm sorry, who are you again?!

They brace themselves as the barge approaches the skyscraper.

 **SANYA**

Get ready!

Just as the barge passes near the landing pad, Sanya aims her harpoon gun at the platform and fires. The harpoon soars through the air, a long black cable trailing from it. It embeds itself within the platform's edge. The three of them are pulled off the ship by the cable and hang suspended in midair, holding onto one another for dear life. The barge continues sailing through the sky for a few more seconds before finally exploding, raining debris over the city. The harpoon line creaks from the weight of the three people hanging on to it.

 **SANYA**

Go! Climb!

Nomi climbs first, then Thatcher, pulling themselves up the black cable and over the platform's railing. Finally, Sanya retracts the cable into the gun, pulling her up, and climbs up after them. All three then stand on the platform, panting from the effort.

 **EXT. PLATFORM, NAR SHADDAA - AFTERNOON**

 **NOMI**

That's one hell... of a gadget, lady...

 **SANYA**

Thanks... Jedi benefits. Though it appears I've lost my lightsaber.

 **THATCHER**

Nomi... When I tell you not to do business with the hutts... please... Don't do business with the hutts.

 **NOMI**

I know, I know. It's my fault.

 **THATCHER**

What the hell did you even say to Ommgar that pissed him off so bad?

 **NOMI**

I just told him I wasn't goin to settle for only ten percent of my own profits.

 **THATCHER**

And then?

 **NOMI**

And then he told me to get lost. Rudely.

 **THATCHER**

And _then_?

 **NOMI**

And then I called him a dirty, no-good, overweight blob of slime who can rot in the gutter for all I care.

Thatcher sighs in exasperation.

 **NOMI**

Thatcher, we need to get off Nar Shaddaa. Soon. Ommgar's not gonna be happy about that skiff once he learns we weren't on it when it blew. We've cost him a lot of money. It's only a matter of time before the bounty hunters come for us.

 **THATCHER**

Agreed.

Nomi glances at Sanya.

 **NOMI**

Are you going to tell me who this is?

 **THATCHER**

I did tell you. It's my client. Sanya.

 **NOMI**

The one with the death wish? Didn't know she was a Jedi. I thought you turned her down.

 **SANYA**

He did, originally. He changed his mind.

 **NOMI**

Well, I think he needs to change it again. Staying here is the most dangerous thing any of us can do right now.

 **SANYA**

I never planned on staying here. I need his help in getting somewhere. And it's not on Nar Shaddaa.

 **NOMI**

Where is it, then?

 **THATCHER**

Sanya, wait-

 **SANYA**

The Adebra system.

Nomi turns to look at Thatcher. Her facial expression is that of someone who has just come to fully understand something.

 **NOMI**

So _that's_ what this is about.

 **THATCHER**

Yeah.

 **NOMI**

You do have a death wish, lady.

 **SANYA**

So I've heard.

 **THATCHER**

Can we get moving? I don't like standing out in the open like this.

 **SANYA**

Agreed. Shall we head to my ship?

 **NOMI**

Your ship?

 **SANYA**

Yes, my ship. Unless Mr. Cordell happens to have a better one we can use?

 **NOMI**

'We'? There is no 'we', lady.

 **SANYA**

Yes, there is. It simply doesn't include you.

 **NOMI**

What are you talking about?

 **THATCHER**

I'm taking the job, Nomi.

Nomi whirls on Thatcher.

 **NOMI**

What do you mean, you're taking the job?

 **THATCHER**

I am. I have to.

 **NOMI**

 _Have_ to?

 **THATCHER**

It's the only way I'll be able to show my face in the Republic again. I'm sick of hopping from one backwater planet to the next. And I need the money.

 **NOMI**

But Thatcher, it's Adebra-

 **THATCHER**

(Coldly)

I know exactly where it is.

Nomi sighs.

 **NOMI**

And what am I supposed to do? I don't have the credits for a shuttle.

 **THATCHER**

Then come with us.

 **SANYA**

Mr. Cordell-

 **THATCHER**

She can't stay here. Ommgar's men will be all over her within the hour.

 **NOMI**

I don't like it any more than you do, lady.

 **SANYA**

Fine. But the first chance we get, we drop her off. I can't have a wild gun sabotaging our mission.

 **NOMI**

A wild gun? Excuse me?

 **SANYA**

That's right. It's you who got us into this mess, is it not?

 **NOMI**

I'll have you know-

 **THATCHER**

Enough. We really need to get a move on. Sanya, where's your ship?

 **SANYA**

Docking bay four-eleven, Mezenti spaceport.

 **THATCHER**

Good. That's not far from my apartment. Let's get going.

 **SANYA**

Your apartment?

 **THATCHER**

Well, I have to get my stuff, don't I?

 **SANYA**

You said it yourself, the bounty hunters-

 **THATCHER**

I'll be quick about it. You two head to the spaceport. I'll meet you there.

 **SANYA**

I hardly think that's a good idea-

 **THATCHER**

You needed a professional for this job, right? Well, I'm a professional. I'll be fine. Now go.

Thatcher strides over to the nearby taxi pad and climbs in, flicking a credit chit to the service droid.

 **THATCHER**

Upper Kintos district. And step on it.

Thatcher's speeder zooms off into the sky.

 **NOMI**

Don't worry, lady. He'll be okay. And I'll make sure nothing happens to you in the meantime.

 **SANYA**

(Dryly)

Thanks.


	9. Honors & Ommgars

**INT. OMMGAR'S SKY PALACE, NAR SHADDAA - AFTERNOON**

Kohdo Tane strides up the stairs to Ommgar's private room. The doors open automatically. Tane walks through them and approaches the giant hutt, who sits atop his equally giant lounger. Standing next to him is a pair of Cartel bodyguards, and in the middle of the floor, a female cathar dances seductively as OMMGAR THE HUTT watches her with rapt attention. Tane shoves the dancer girl out of the way as he passes her, breaking Ommgar's focus and causing him to glare at Tane. He speaks to him in Huttese.

 **OMMGAR**

Back from destroying my favorite sail barge, Mandalorian?

 **KOHDO TANE**

It had to be done, mighty Ommgar. A Jedi had infested it.

 **OMMGAR**

Then you should have shot it! Not blown my precious skiff to bits. I should take your head for this, worthless echani.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Please, mighty Ommgar. For all your great wisdom, you have never faced a Jedi warrior in combat. They don't play by our rules. I did what was necessary in order to kill it.

 **OMMGAR**

Did you? Then why does the Jedi still live?

 **KOHDO TANE**

The Jedi... lives?

 **OMMGAR**

Yes, it lives, you metal-plated imbecile! It was spotted heading towards Mezenti not five minutes ago. With the insolent twi'lek alongside it, no less.

 **KOHDO TANE**

So, the schutta lives as well? Interesting.

 **OMMGAR**

It is far from interesting, you wretched excuse for a bounty hunter! Do not show your face here again unless you come carrying both their heads in a sack, or I shall rip you apart and feed each of your limbs to a separate gundark!

Tane kneels before the hutt.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Forgive me, mighty Ommgar. I don't see how this could have happened, but I will hunt them down and correct it. And this time, I will not fail. I swear it.

Tane pounds his chest with his fist.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Mandalorian's honor.


	10. Windows & Worries

**EXT. UPPER KINTOS DISTRICT, NAR SHADDAA**

Thatcher's speeder taxi touches down on the landing pad and he gets out, walking hurriedly towards his apartment complex, which is nearby. He climbs the stairs and enters into the dark hallway leading towards his apartment.

 **INT. APARTMENT COMPLEX, UPPER KINTOS DISTRICT**

Thatcher draws his blaster as he moves cautiously down the hallway. When he reaches his door, he slowly punches in his passcode on the control panel, which emits a quiet beep. The door slides open and Thatcher steps through, but no one is present.

 **INT. RUN-DOWN APARTMENT, NAR SHADDAA**

Thatcher holsters his blaster and quickly begins throwing his possessions into a large brown duffel bag, including some clothes, a datapad, and the bacta cream. He opens the drawer of his nightstand and pulls out a tiny blaster pistol concealed within a small holster. He is about to toss it in the bag, then decides against it. He straps the small holster around his wrist and then pulls the sleeve of his jacket over it. Finally, he slings the bag over his shoulder and heads back to the door, which slides open, revealing a man waiting for him on the other side. Thatcher immediately reaches for his blaster, but pauses when he realizes who it is. It is Jet Joylock.

 **THATCHER**

Joylock! What are you doing here?

 **JOYLOCK**

I've come looking for you! Not long after you were done shooting up my office, some more Cartel boys came by and asked me all about you. Apparently, Nomi's here, and she blew up one of their skiffs or something-

 **THATCHER**

What did they ask you about me?

 **JOYLOCK**

They wanted to know if I knew where you lived, and if you had a ship. Naturally, I answered both questions with complete honesty-

 **THATCHER**

Why the hell would you do that?!

 **JOYLOCK**

Because I didn't realize just how pissed off they were until they relayed the information to some bounty hunter named Kobo Dane or some such. That's when I ran and came here looking for you.

 **THATCHER**

Well, I'm flattered you suddenly care so much about my well-being.

Thatcher hurries to the window, scanning the street below.

 **JOYLOCK**

Don't look too far into it. I'm watching out for my own skin, here. Now they think I'm involved in this whole fiasco, too. And once the Cartel says you're guilty, you're guilty.

 **THATCHER**

Well, I'm not sticking around here for much longer.

 **JOYLOCK**

You mean you've got a way off-world?

 **THATCHER**

Something like that.

 **JOYLOCK**

Oh, please, you must take me with you. Ommgar's goons are already swarming my office. I won't be safe anywhere here.

 **THATCHER**

Fine. But first we've gotta get to the ship. A task you have now made significantly more difficult.

 **JOYLOCK**

Hey, don't put the blame on me, here. You're the one who roped me into this. I wasn't even supposed to be working today.

Outside the window, Thatcher spots a group of four armored Cartel soldiers turn down the street towards his apartment.

 **THATCHER**

Great. They're here.

Thatcher quickly turns and walks back over to Joylock.

 **THATCHER**

You got a gun?

 **JOYLOCK**

What? No, I-

 **THATCHER**

What happened to the one I gave you?

 **JOYLOCK**

The Cartel took it! It belonged to them to begin with!

Thatcher groans and pulls out the blaster on his hip, stuffing it into Joylock's hands.

 **THATCHER**

Here. Take this. You'll need it.

 **JOYLOCK**

But I'm no fighter. Can't you-

 **THATCHER**

I'm not going to be with you.

 **JOYLOCK**

You mean we're splitting up?!

 **THATCHER**

I do. They're right on our tail now, thanks to you. And one of us has to make it back to my client. Better odds this way.

Thatcher reaches into his duffel bag and pulls out the datapad. He hurriedly types some information onto it and then hands it to Joylock.

 **THATCHER**

Here. My client should be waiting with her ship at docking bay four-eleven, Mezenti spaceport. If I'm not there yet, give this to her and tell her it's from me.

 **JOYLOCK**

What is it?

 **THATCHER**

Instructions. She'll know what they're for. Now go.

 **JOYLOCK**

What about you?

 **THATCHER**

I'll go out through the window, try to draw their attention away from you.

 **JOYLOCK**

What the devil-

 **THATCHER**

Go!

Thatcher gives Joylock a push, and the man turns and hurries down the hallway. Thatcher then runs back to the window. He presses a button on the windowsill, and the pane tilts outward slightly. Thatcher climbs over the windowsill and drops down to the ledge below. He runs along it until he reaches an adjacent building and then jumps onto its roof. He peeks over the edge of the building and down at the group of Cartel soldiers below.

 **THATCHER**

Hey, sleemoes! E chu ta!

The soldiers look up at the sound of his voice, and one of them points at him. They raise their rifles and fire. Thatcher backs away from the edge as blaster bolts collide with the building, burning holes through the plasteel wall. Thatcher turns and runs across the roof, dropping down onto the top of a shorter building as the Cartel soldiers run after him from below. When he reaches the building's edge, he vaults over the short wall and drops onto the street below, landing hard on his feet. Hearing the Cartel men approaching, he hurries down an alleyway, only to realize it is a dead end. He turns around, but at that moment the soldiers appear and aim their rifles at him. Thatcher groans and locks his hands behind his head in surrender. Two of the men run up to him and begin patting him down while the other two keep their rifles trained on him. One of the men patting him down reaches into his pocket and pulls out an I.D. pad. He reads over it, then clicks his tongue, amused.

 **CARTEL SOLDIER**

Well, well. Got ourselves a private investigator here, boys. A professional. You're in big trouble, pal. Mighty Ommgar himself wants to speak with you. In person.

 **THATCHER**

Aw, that's sweet. Tell him I'd love to, but I'm not available. You can give him my holo, thou-

The soldier punches Thatcher in the face.

 **CARTEL SOLDIER**

Afraid joking time's over, detective. It's smart talk like that that got you into this situation in the first place. You and your schutta friend need to learn some manners.

The soldier punches Thatcher again, this time in the stomach. Thatcher doubles over. The soldier grins, then turns and begins to walk away. Thatcher spits on the ground and then looks up.

 **THATCHER**

Hey, asshole.

The soldier stops and turns around. Thatcher raises his arm and points it at the man. The tiny blaster pistol slides into his hand, and he fires it. The bolt hits the soldier's chest, and he topples backwards. Before the two men with rifles can act, Thatcher whips around the other soldier standing next to him and throws his arm around his neck, using him as a human shield. The other soldiers fire, and their shots impact with the man's body. Thatcher returns fire over the man's shoulder with his tiny pistol, gunning down the soldiers. He then releases the dead man, who falls to the ground. Thatcher slides the pistol back into its holster, picks up one of the dead soldiers' rifles, and then turns back into the street, heading towards a taxi pad.


	11. Toys & Takeoffs

**INT. THE LADY FORTUNE, DOCKING BAY 4-11, MEZENTI SPACEPORT**

Nomi paces anxiously around the cockpit of the Lady Fortune, Sanya's freighter, looking through the viewport for any sign of Thatcher. Beside her, Sanya sits silently in one of the pilot chairs.

 **NOMI**

I can't imagine what's taking him so long.

 **SANYA**

If I had to guess, I'd say it was the Cartel.

 **NOMI**

Yeah? That your Jedi intuition?

 **SANYA**

My Jedi intuition is that your friend Thatcher seems prone to trouble.

 **NOMI**

Guess I've rubbed off on him.

 **SANYA**

So it would seem.

At that moment, Nomi spots an elevator door opening across the docking bay, and Thatcher steps out, clutching a blaster rifle. He begins running towards the ship. Nomi hurries out of the cockpit and runs down the ship's boarding ramp, waiting for Thatcher.

 **INT. DOCKING BAY 4-11, MEZENTI SPACEPORT**

Thatcher runs up to Nomi and stops in front of the ramp.

 **THATCHER**

Did anyone get here before me?

 **NOMI**

No, they haven't found us yet. Let's go.

 **THATCHER**

Dammit.

 **NOMI**

What do you mean, 'dammit'? Who are you looking for?

 **THATCHER**

Joylock. I told him he could come with us.

 **NOMI**

What? Jet? Why?

 **THATCHER**

Long story.

Sanya appears from behind Nomi.

 **SANYA**

Did you invite more people onto my ship, Mr. Cordell?

 **THATCHER**

Just one. He's in the same boat, and it's my fault. Mostly.

 **NOMI**

Well, that's very considerate of you, but we can't wait for him. We've gotta haul jets here. No pun intended.

 **THATCHER**

I told him he could come! I'm not leaving him behind.

 **NOMI**

Bad time to start feeling noble, Thatcher.

 **THATCHER**

Everyone's got to at some point.

Just then, a voice booms over the docking bay's intercom.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Leaving us so soon?

The three look up towards the docking control platform. Through the observation window, Kohdo Tane is visible, smiling coldly at them. He is flanked by a squad of Cartel soldiers, and standing beside him is Jet Joylock.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Not very kind of you to leave your friend here to the wolves, Mr. Cordell.

 **THATCHER**

(Under his breath)

You son of a bitch.

 **KOHDO TANE**

I'm afraid this rust bucket of yours isn't going anywhere. And I have orders to bring your heads to Ommgar. Minus the rest of your bodies, of course.

 **NOMI**

Kohdo, you're never going to be half as frightening as you think you are.

 **KOHDO TANE**

I'm sorry you feel that way, darling. Your friend Mr. Happylock here might disagree.

One of the Cartel soldiers walks up behind Joylock and draws a knife from his belt. He rams it into Joylock's back and twists it, causing Joylock to scream in pain.

 **KOHDO TANE**

You've got nowhere to run. You can't open the bay doors, and I've locked down the elevator. Don't make me fish you out of that ship. Surrender, and I'll grant your friend a merciful death.

The soldier pulls the knife out of Joylock's back, and he collapses to the floor on his hands and knees. Nomi turns to Thatcher.

 **NOMI**

What do we do?

 **THATCHER**

(To Kohdo Tane)

You're forgetting about our Jedi.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Not this time, I'm afraid.

Kohdo raises his hand. He is holding the hilt of Sanya's lightsaber in it.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Our boys found it near the wreckage. Seems your Jedi should keep a better hold on her toys.

 **THATCHER**

Doesn't matter. She still has the-

 **SANYA**

(To Thatcher)

Cordell. Don't. We have no choice. We must surrender.

 **THATCHER**

What? They'll kill us. What about the Force?

 **SANYA**

It will do us no good.

 **THATCHER**

I thought Jedi could-

 **SANYA**

You thought wrong.

Sanya turns to Tane and raises her voice.

 **SANYA**

We surrender.

Sanya raises her hands in surrender. Nomi reluctantly does the same. After a moment, Thatcher curses and then tosses down the blaster rifle. Kohdo Tane smiles.

 **KOHDO TANE**

I knew you'd come around.

Tane walks out of the control room, flanked by the Cartel soldiers. He is about to head down the stairs towards Thatcher, Nomi and Sanya, when another voice rings out over the intercom: Jet Joylock's.

 **JOYLOCK**

Thatcher! Go!

Joylock, propped up on the control terminal, slams a button on the docking interface. Immediately, the docking bay doors above them begin to slowly slide open. Kohdo glances back at Joylock, then looks to his men.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Stop them!

The Cartel soldiers hustle down the stairs towards Thatcher, Nomi and Sanya, firing at them. Thatcher picks up the blaster rifle and returns fire as Nomi and Sanya run up the boarding ramp. Once they are safely inside the ship, Thatcher turns and follows them. In the control room, Kohdo grabs Joylock by the scruff of his neck and throws him across the room.

 **INT. THE LADY FORTUNE, DOCKING BAY 4-11, MEZENTI SPACEPORT**

Sanya rushes into the cockpit, followed by Nomi and Thatcher. She quickly jumps into the pilot's chair and fires up the ship. The engines roar to life, and the Lady Fortune begins to rise off the ground. The Cartel soldiers continue firing at the ship, their blaster bolts scorching the dull gray hull. Finally, the ship rises up and out of the docking bay doors. Sanya angles the nose of the ship up towards the atmosphere and accelerates. The Lady Fortune zooms off into the dark ruby sky.

 **INT. CONTROL ROOM, DOCKING BAY 4-11, MEZENTI SPACEPORT**

Kohdo Tane watches the escape from below, fuming. He turns and walks over to where the dying Joylock lies on the ground. Tane ignites one side of Sanya's lightsaber and stabs the pale blue blade through Joylock's heart, killing him instantly. He then deactivates the lightsaber and kneels down. He notices a datapad sticking out of Joylock's jacket. Curious, he reaches down and pulls out the datapad, reading over its contents. A few moments later, a smile crosses his lips.

 **KOHDO TANE**

Adebra, huh?


	12. Blackbirds & Ballistas

**PART II**

 **INT** **.** **IMPERIA** **L** **SHUTTLE** **,** **ADEBR** **A** **SYSTEM**

Grand Moff Winspeak stands with his hands clasped behind his back, looking through the shuttle's viewport. He is watching as Imperial repair ships work to fix the hull of a damaged star destroyer. He shakes his head, sighs, and speaks to the holographic projection standing behind him, which appears to be an Imperial officer.

 **WINSPEAK**

How long will it take to fully repair the damage?

 **HOLOGRAM**

Our men estimate between three to four weeks for a complete repair. However, we can have the ship up and running again in just two, provided we get the resources we need.

 **WINSPEAK**

You'll have them, but make it one and a half. I want this blockade back at full strength as soon as possible.

 **HOLOGRAM**

Understood, sir. We'll do what we can.

 **WINSPEAK**

Dismissed, captain.

The hologram fades out of existence. Winspeak turns to the shuttle pilot and nods.

 **WINSPEAK**

Take us back, pilot.

 **SHUTTLE PILOT**

Aye-aye, sir.

The pilot turns the shuttle back towards the Abraxas, which is positioned opposite the damaged star destroyer. Winspeak continues to observe the damage until his view is blocked by the Abraxas' wedge-shaped hull. The shuttle flies into the topmost docking bay and slowly touches down; once it does, the rear hatch hisses open, and a ramp extends from the shuttle to the deck of the hangar bay.

 **INT. HANGAR BAY, STAR DESTROYER ABRAXAS**

Winspeak walks out of the shuttle to find a young officer awaiting him. The officer snaps a crisp salute to Winspeak and bows ever-so-slightly, then offers him a datapad.

 **YOUNG OFFICER**

Sir. The complete report on the Condor raid, as requested.

 **WINSPEAK**

Thank you, lieutenant. Dismissed.

The officer salutes again and then hurries off. Winspeak scans over the datapad, cursing under his breath. He turns and strides towards the turbolift in the rear of the docking bay. The guards posted on either side of the lift salute as Winspeak steps inside it and punches a button. The lift shoots upward. Winspeak glances back over the datapad, adjusting his uniform with his free hand. Just then, a loud blast rocks the ship, and Winspeak is thrown back, slamming hard against the wall of the turbolift and dropping the datapad.

 **WINSPEAK**

What in the-

Another blast strikes the ship. Winspeak topples to the ground before he can finish his exclamation. The turbolift reaches its destination and stops, and the doors slide open. Two soldiers are waiting outside, and they attempt to help Winspeak up; however, he shoves past them, walking onto the Abraxas' gigantic bridge.

 **INT. BRIDGE, STAR DESTROYER ABRAXAS**

 **WINSPEAK**

Baradi! Status report!

The officer standing near the helm, CAPTAIN BARADI, turns to face Winspeak.

 **BARADI**

It's the Condors, sir! They've launched an attack!

 **WINSPEAK**

Another one? So soon after the last?

 **BARADI**

It would appear so, sir.

 **WINSPEAK**

(Under his breath)

Bastards have grown bolder.

Through the Abraxas' viewport, a handful of attacking ships are visible. The ships appear to be run-down and janky, as though scrapped together from various, mismatching parts. However, each is equipped with an impressive assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster turrets to homing missiles. All of them are currently firing on the Abraxas, rapidly wearing down its shields. Winspeak strides forward to where Baradi is standing.

 **BARADI**

All hands, focus fire on the leftmost ship!

The Abraxas' weapons immediately turn to concentrate on the leftmost ship and open fire. The blaster cannons rip through the enemy ship's shields and burn a hole in its side. The ship feebly attempts to break off and escape, but a few more salvos from the Abraxas blow it to pieces. However, a moment later, the barrage of incoming fire successfully penetrates the Abraxas' shields, leaving the ship vulnerable to the Condors' fire. More blasts rock the hull, causing Winspeak and Baradi to stumble.

 **BARADI**

Shields down! Reroute power to the backup generators, now!

The onslaught continues. Fire breaks out on the bridge as one of the blasts impacts just outside the viewport.

 **WINSPEAK**

Captain! Prepare to launch a Ballista missile at the nearest enemy vessel!

Baradi glances over at Winspeak.

 **BARADI**

A Ballista missile, sir?

 **WINSPEAK**

That's what I said, captain! On my mark!

 **BARADI**

Very well, sir!

Another heavy impact sends Winspeak crashing to the ground. Baradi leans on his command chair to keep himself from falling as the deck shakes violently beneath them.

 **WINSPEAK**

Now! Fire!

A large missile streaks out of the Abraxas' large central cannon, located on its underside. The missile soars through space until it collides with its target, the closest attacking ship. The Condor ship is immediately vaporized in a massive, blindingly white explosion that sends ripples through the Abraxas' hull. A moment later, nothing of the Condor ship remains. The other attacking ships cease their fire and pull back, then jump to hyperspace. Winspeak takes a deep breath and stands back up, looking at Captain Baradi. Just then, an ensign at the communications station speaks up.

 **ENSIGN**

Sir! Incoming transmission from Condor vessel!

 **BARADI**

Put it through, ensign.

A large holoprojector situated near the middle of the bridge flickers to life, and the image of a man appears. He is tall, with dark skin and long, straight black hair tied loosely behind his head. A long cape hangs over his shoulder, and stitched into it is a crest depicting a dark blue bird with its jagged wings spread wide.

 **BARADI**

KAI TELANA.

 **KAI TELANA**

Nice to see your memory's still intact, captain.

 **BARADI**

I wish I could say the same for your ships, Blackbird.

 **KAI TELANA**

True. Something I'm already eager to pay you back for.

 **BARADI**

Then why run?

 **KAI TELANA**

Don't try playing the tough guy, Baradi. It doesn't suit you. This war won't be won through direct conflict. We both know it. But it will be won. And you can mark my words on that.

 **BARADI**

Oh, I will, believe me. What I can't understand, however, is why you then continue to throw your ragtag ships at us when you openly admit they stand no chance. The last I checked, you didn't have too many of them. Or have you stumbled across a spare fleet since we last spoke?

 **KAI TELANA**

You have no idea what our resources are.

 **BARADI**

Don't we? It is not very difficult to sneak spies into a terrorist organization, Mr. Telana.

 **KAI TELANA**

It's not very hard to root them out, either. I'll be sure to send their heads to you personally.

 **BARADI**

Save your idle threats. Why did you contact us? Or was it just to gloat about another failed attack?

 **KAI TELANA**

Actually, I called because I heard you've got the new grand moff on board. I was hoping I could talk to him.

 **BARADI**

How did you hear this?

 **KAI TELANA**

(Smirking)

What was that about it not being difficult to sneak spies into a terrorist organization? I guess the same could be said for over-arrogant despot organizations. Especially when jackasses like you run the show.

Winspeak steps forward.

 **WINSPEAK**

Enough of this. I am here. Speak.

 **KAI TELANA**

Ah, good. Grand Moff Harvell Winspeak, right?

 **WINSPEAK**

That's correct. I hear you're the one they call 'Blackbird'.

 **KAI TELANA**

One of my kinder nicknames. Has a nice ring to it. I've heard much more interesting things about you, though, grand moff.

 **WINSPEAK**

Such as?

 **KAI TELANA**

You're Adebran. Aren't you? Born on Adebra VII, as a matter of fact.

 **WINSPEAK**

I fail to see the relevance of such information.

 **KAI TELANA**

Oh, you're right, there probably isn't any. I was just curious; what's it feel like to turn your back on your own home? To oppress and slaughter the very people you once called your kinsmen?

 **WINSPEAK**

(Clears his throat)

My loyalty is first and foremost to the Empire and-

 **KAI TELANA**

I figured it'd be the same old stock answer as the rest of your Imperial friends. Never mind, then. I've called to deliver a message to you. The same message I delivered to your predecessor, Vinyan, and the same one I'll deliver to your successor once your precious dark lord decides to get rid of you, too.

 **WINSPEAK**

Fine. Speak.

 **KAI TELANA**

This system will never be yours. The more of us you kill, the more will just flock to our cause. We will break through your little blockade. And when we do, you'd best hope the Republic gets to you first. Because if we do, be sure we will show you no mercy.

 **WINSPEAK**

Yes, yes, sounds very well-rehearsed. Is that all?

 **KAI TELANA**

No. Just in case you forget all that, I've got a shorter version, as well.

 **WINSPEAK**

Let's hear it.

 **KAI TELANA**

Don't kriff with the Condors.

The hologram fades out as Telana disconnects.

 **BARADI**

Arrogant as ever. Fancies himself a great leader, but he's just more terrorist scum.

 **WINSPEAK**

Captain. Send repair crews out on this ship immediately. I want a full damage report on my desk in twenty minutes, delivered to me by you. In person.

 **BARADI**

You'll have it, sir.

Winspeak straightens his uniform as best he can, then turns and marches off the smoking bridge as Baradi begins barking new orders at the crew.


	13. Questions & Coffee

**INT. MAIN HOLD, THE LADY FORTUNE**

Thatcher and Nomi are sitting across from each other at a small table situated in the middle of the Lady Fortune's main hold. Thatcher has taken off his trench coat, and Nomi is cradling a mug of coffee in her hands.

 **NOMI**

Well, how detailed was it?

 **THATCHER**

Not very. I didn't have long. But if he's smart, it should be enough.

 **NOMI**

Don't you think you should tell our friend about this?

 **THATCHER**

She doesn't need to know. It'll only make things worse. Besides, even if he does get through, so what? I doubt he'll find us. We should be in and out.

 **NOMI**

So, wait, remind me; why, exactly, did you even decide to write it down at all?

 **THATCHER**

She'd already paid me for half the job. I owed her at least that much. I don't cheat my clients.

 **NOMI**

Okay, but now the man who wants to kill us- very badly, I might add- knows exactly where we're headed, and exactly how to get to it.

 **THATCHER**

'We'? So you're coming along now?

 **NOMI**

I am. And in return, you're paying me fifty percent of the remaining payout.

 **THATCHER**

Am I? Wasn't aware of this.

 **NOMI**

Well, now you are. The more you know, right?

 **THATCHER**

If you seriously think I'm giving you fifty percent, you're even crazier than I thought. And after what you pulled with Ommgar, that's a hell of a feat.

 **NOMI**

I'm sorry, I vaguely remember saving your life today, if memory serves.

 **THATCHER**

Saving my life while I was in the middle of saving yours hardly counts. Besides, why are you suddenly so eager to come on this little voyage with us? You know as well as I do it's probably gonna end up a one-way trip.

 **NOMI**

I'm doing it for you, believe it or not.

 **THATCHER**

Oh, yeah. I can tell, by the way you're looking to take half my money.

 **NOMI**

I am taking half your money. But that's not why I'm coming. I'm coming because I don't really have anywhere else to go and I'm not letting you go back to Adebra alone. It wouldn't be good for your head.

 **THATCHER**

You a psychologist now?

 **NOMI**

No. But I know what happened there. And how you feel about it.

Thatcher sets his jaw and looks away from her. Nomi reaches out and holds his hand with her own, stroking it with her thumb.

 **NOMI**

You know it's not your fault.

 **THATCHER**

Don't say that, Nomi. I'm sick of hearing it.

 **NOMI**

It's true.

The door leading to the cockpit hisses open and Sanya steps into the hold. Thatcher and Nomi look up, and Thatcher pulls his hand away.

 **SANYA**

Do you have a port in mind, Miss Va'Suul?

 **NOMI**

Actually, if it's all the same to you, I was planning on tagging along.

 **SANYA**

It's not. In fact, I very expressly told you I'd rather not have you on board.

 **NOMI**

And if I promise to behave?

 **SANYA**

I'm still not sure how wise it would be. This mission will likely prove extremely dangerous. I cannot ask you to accompany us on it.

 **NOMI**

Then it's a good thing you don't have to.

Sanya sighs.

 **SANYA**

Very well. I suppose an extra pair of hands couldn't hurt. Though I expect you not to ask questions. The nature of this mission is very secretive.

 **NOMI**

Just who is it we're looking for here?

 **SANYA**

That is a question.

 **NOMI**

It's a pretty essential question, isn't it?

 **SANYA**

Not to you. Mr. Cordell will help me track him down, then we will pick him up, and then we will leave. That is all you need to know.

 **NOMI**

(Shrugging)

Fine. Have it your way.

 **SANYA**

Is that... Did you make coffee?

 **NOMI**

I've had a long day, lady.

 **SANYA**

We only have so many food reserves on board!

 **NOMI**

The pot's still out. Help yourself.

Sanya shakes her head in exasperation.

 **SANYA**

Mr. Cordell, we will be coming up on Adebra in approximately six hours. Be ready.

Sanya begins walking off towards the crew quarters.

 **NOMI**

Where are you going?

 **SANYA**

To meditate.

 **NOMI**

Meditate?

 **SANYA**

Yes. As Jedi do. I'd appreciate if I wasn't disturbed. The ship is on autopilot, you needn't worry about it.

 **NOMI**

You know, I can watch the helm, if you'd like. I know a thing or two about flying ships. My father was a military pilot, before he... Well.

 **SANYA**

Miss Va'Suul, I don't wish to offend, but the last time I was on a ship with you, it exploded. Therefore, for the sake of caution, I'd prefer you not touch anything.

Sanya leaves.

 **NOMI**

(Pouting)

That wasn't my fault.

 **THATCHER**

Gotta admit, for a Jedi, she can be a little feisty. I think I like it.

Nomi looks up at him, an annoyed expression on her face.


End file.
